


Little cat, it's dark during night

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Kuroo gets up from bed to drink some water. And every night the inevitable happen. Daichi has learned to listen if he has to get up and help or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little cat, it's dark during night

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from the childrens song “lille katt” that translated from Swedish would be “little cat”. The first part in the song is a girl asking the cat if it knows that it’s dark during night. This is for my huggle snuggle! My dear CAT-chan. I love her lots and lots and I wanted to give her something nice today, so I wrote this!

Daichi woke with a startle due to a sound from the living room. The loud groan that followed eased him, as he immediately knew what had happened. Lying still, he listened for more sounds that would indicate if he had to get up or not. More sounds meant he could fall asleep again, no sounds meant he had to get up and when there were none, he sighed while pulling away the blanket. As he got up he turned on the lamp next to the bed and let a soft light spread, letting him see where he put his foot. Unlike the klutz of a boyfriend he had, he liked to see where he was going, so he turned on the light as he went into the other room.  
He saw his boyfriend lying sprawled on the floor, not moving. He must have gone down hard this time, Daichi mused as he spotted the box he had not moved from beside the couch, which were at the feet of the now groaning man on the floor.

“Dai, are you trying to have me killed?” Kuroo moaned painfully as he looked up at him.

The old Karasuno captain only shrugged before squatting down and helping the other sit up.

“If you turned on the light when you, every night, go up to drink water, this wouldn’t happen. After so many times hurting yourself in the dark, why don’t you turn it on? Or keep water on the bedside table?”

His boyfriend scoffed and prodded his legs for damage.

“You know I don’t like water that isn’t cold and it’s too much of a hassle to turn on the light. It’s just to the kitchen and back.”

As Daichi opened his mouth to complain more, the ex-captain of Nekoma pinched his arm.

“And, if you didn’t put boxes or other things where there usually is no stuff, I wouldn’t trip over them on my journey.”

Kuroo continued to poke the legs but seemed satisfied there was no damage, as he rubbed where he had been pinched while thinking.

“Aren’t you supposed to be like a cat? You should see a little, right?”

“Are you actually trying to excuse your trying-to-kill-me-behavior with some lame twist to my old school and volleyball club?” The bed head-man sounded so offended that Daichi couldn’t help but laugh.

After a while the other joined in and as they laughed, he couldn’t help but think how much he loved the other man and that he wished moments like these never ended.  
He became silent as he realized that Kuroo was staring at him. Oh shit, he had said that aloud hadn’t he?  
Before he could stand up and leave, his boyfriend had pulled him close and kissed him. Daichi responded, sighing in content. He couldn’t help but match the smile on his boyfriend as they separated and looked at each other.

“You know I love you too, right? And it doesn’t have to end. Not really. We just have to put them in our memory and keep them safe there.” Kuroo mused as he let his thumb slide over the other’s cheek.

Daichi chuckled before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend, then on top of his head.

“Just because I was sappy, doesn’t mean you can be. But yeah, I know you do and for the record, it’s not that easy to just… remember something out of will.”

“We could try and make the moment more exciting, maybe it will stay easier in our heads then? Wanna try that?”

The two ex-captains chuckled and Daichi shook his head.

“It’s a challenge, a big one, but I accept it.”

Kuroo gave a big, victorious grin and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
